


Body of Sacrifice

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al offers his new body to Scar in exchange for Ed's safety... but who is the one truly making the sacrifice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winds_of_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winds_of_Water/gifts).



He had been surprisingly easy to find, for a man on the run.  
  
“S-Scar?”  
  
Al reached behind his back and grasped the doorknob, ensuring that it was locked--this was the fourth time he had done so. When he was finally convinced that no one would enter the secluded room, he peeled off his coat and let it fall to the floor. Then, having gotten Scar’s attention by the gesture, he quickly stripped down to nothing before his nerves could protest and stood in the pool of his discarded clothing, staving off a shudder as cool air washed over him.  
  
He knew that he was taking his life into his hands by confronting the rogue Ishbalan, especially while baring the very nude and newly reclaimed body that was a direct result of the alchemy that had driven the murderer to his misguided quest for vengeance in the first place. However, the boy pressed on in spite of his somewhat diminished yet very real fear of the other man and the reason was simple enough: Ed. Indeed, Al’s desire to protect his brother far exceeded anything else that would have otherwise crippled his resolve.  
  
Scar’s crimson gaze trailed slowly down the length of the teen’s body before coming to a stop between his legs and Al flushed even more when he felt his cock twitch in excitement, still under the naive conception that this was not something he wanted for himself in any way. He clenched his hands into fists and fought against the urge to hide his growing erection from Scar’s unwavering scrutiny; if he showed any sign of hesitation now, there was no telling what the man might do. And while he didn’t sense any true animosity coming from him, it didn’t hurt to be cautious where Scar was concerned... even as he stood there, completely naked.  
  
“What do you want from me, Alphonse Elric?” Scar asked, although the answer was clearly evident on the boy’s body.  
  
“I… I want… you… to leave Ed alone,” Al said, struggling to keep his voice even. “You can do… anything… you want to me. Just stop trying to hurt my brother.”  
  
“Anything I want?” Scar raised his eyes to Al’s, whereupon they narrowed into slits. “You’re _that_ willing to sacrifice the body he fought so hard to save?”  
  
Al lowered his head and stared down at the floor, unable to help noticing his body’s betrayal, which jutted out with embarrassing eagerness. “Yes,” he whispered. “Because I know it doesn’t matter to you that Ed only uses alchemy for good reasons--”  
  
“Selfish reasons,” Scar corrected him.  
  
“And what about you?” Al shot back before cringing at his own impromptu bravado. He was, on occasion, more like his brother than he cared to admit.  
  
An overbearing silence filled the room. Although Al kept his eyes trained on the floor, he could feel the weight of Scar’s stare all over him, almost suffocating him. Perhaps he shouldn’t have questioned the man’s motives like that, but when it came to defending Ed, he tended to act first and think later.  
  
“You're judging _me?_ ” Scar asked. “While you stand there and shamelessly exhibit yourself?”  
  
“N-No… I’m not…” Al swallowed hard as Scar approached him. “I mean… I-I don’t- _oh!_ ”  
  
Al froze when a large hand wrapped around him and squeezed, then proceeded to stroke him gently. He grabbed onto Scar’s wrist, meaning to stop him but instead thrusting forward and sliding effortlessly into the other man’s slick fist. Pleasure screamed throughout his new flesh; in all of the times that he had touched himself after getting his body back, it had never _once_ felt this amazing.  
  
“Ahh... _Ahhhhhh!!_ ”  
  
“What was that?” Scar asked in a cruelly teasing tone, twisting his wrist and letting his thumb slide over the wet tip of Al’s cock. “I didn’t quite understand you.”  
  
But by then, no further understanding was needed. Al threw back his head and cried out as he came, erupting all over Scar’s hand. He fell forward and shakily braced himself along the other man’s sturdy, muscle-bound frame, panting and trembling helplessly. He could feel Scar’s chest heave with its own rapid breathing, bathing his neck and shoulder with bursts of warm air, as well as a rather massive erection pressing against him, restrained only (and barely) by a thin layer of clothing. Even in the haze of the moment, Al was taken aback by Scar’s… _enormity_ … and wondered if he would even be able to--  
  
“Put on your clothes and get out,” Scar said suddenly, pulling away from the teen, who gaped at him in shock. The older man went into the bathroom and washed his hands, then grabbed a towel and came back into the room, tossing it in Al’s general direction. “Clean yourself up first,” he added, turning around to give the boy some privacy, for what it was worth by that point.  
  
Al carefully wiped himself dry and put on his clothes, mindful to keep an eye on Scar’s back. “So… um... about Ed.” He hurriedly fastened his pants and swooped up his socks and shoes. "You'll leave him alone now, right?"  
  
“Yes.” Scar nodded and turned to look over his shoulder at Al. “For _today_ , that is.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“But as for tomorrow,” he continued, ignoring Al’s outburst. “Well, Alphonse, I suppose that depends on you…”  
  
*****  
  
Scar was not a man easily swayed from his convictions. Quite frankly, he did not even believe himself physically capable of expressing the rare moments when the faintest hint of something positive could be gleamed from the depths of his tortured existence. But there was just something about being around that boy that touched upon feelings long since forgotten, something that made him… not quite so wrathful.  
  
Long after Al had left, Scar could still feel the sensation of the teen's cock throbbing against his palm and the warmth of the release that had filled it, and his mind was overrun with thoughts as forbidden as the alchemy used to recreate that amazing body. He eased his hand into his groin and grazed his erection, bucking slightly against it, moaning softly, and wondering just how long he would wait before informing Al that he had _already_ chosen to leave Ed alone. Although the young man employed the same sinful alchemy that Scar hated with a violent passion, he had decided instead to focus his energies on destroying the military that had all but eradicated his people. And yes, while Ed was a part of that same military, he was also different in many ways. Scar had known that from the start. In his heart, he knew that he should have set the boy straight _before_ touching him, but the sight of Al standing so naked and hard and yielding before him was entirely too intoxicating to resist.  
  
Scar wanted him, more than he had ever wanted another person since _her_. It was not a feeling he was so readily willing to ignore.  
  
After taking a moment to consider the alternative, as enjoyable as it would have been, he reluctantly pulled his hand away, deciding instead to bask a little while longer in the painful urge that coursed through him while his mind ran through the near endless possibilities of this most unsuspected offer.  
  
For the first time in a _long_ time, he had a good reason to look forward to the coming day.


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty, Scar had not expected Al to return, not after so willfully offering himself up like a common whore for the sake of his brother.   
   
Nor had he expected to feel such a sense of contentment upon his arrival.   
   
However, after breaking down and yielding to the burning ache of his desire upon Al’s departure the day before--he hadn’t done that in a while and the intensity with which he indulged himself was almost frightening--and then lying awake for a good deal of the night and considering all of the possible ramifications of further pursuing his lust, Scar was finally able to conclude, regrettably but sensibly, that he could not take advantage of the boy more than he already had.  To do so would be in complete opposition of his faith, not to mention inviting the ire of the one whom Al sought to protect in the first place.   
   
Scar still wanted him, and very much so.  But not like this.   
   
“Go home, Alphonse.”  
   
Al frowned in confusion.  This was clearly not the welcome that he was expecting.  “What?  But I thought--”  
   
“Your brother has nothing to fear from me.  You have my word.”  Scar met the teen’s eyes and tried not to remember how every single inch of his naked body had looked yesterday, long and lean and hard, standing in that very same spot.  “I will not force you to do something that you do not want to do.”  
   
He ignored the bewildered expression and waited, quelling as best he could the part of himself that screamed at him to reconsider, pleaded with him to throw caution to the wind and sate his urges lest he never have the opportunity to do so again.  But no, he couldn’t.  He _wouldn’t._   Scar was many things, a murderer among them, but still… no.  This was undoubtedly for the best.  
   
“--want to?”  
   
While Scar had only caught the end of Al’s mumbling query, it was enough to throw him completely off guard--a rarity.  “What did you say?”  
   
Al was blushing so profusely that it almost appeared as if something vital had ruptured in his head--a grim sort of irony, considering his host’s preferred technique for slaying.  He lowered his gaze, intently studying the floor, and eventually found the courage to repeat himself.   
   
“I said… what if I want to?”  
   
For some time, Scar could only stare at the top of Al’s downturned head.  He hadn’t dared to suspect as much, even though the teen’s eagerness was apparent during their first encounter.  But now…  
   
“Do you?” he finally asked.  
   
Without looking up, Al nodded.   
   
And Scar’s resolve, strained as it was to begin with, vanished instantly.   
   
“Then come with me.”  
   
*****  
   
Even with Al’s full consent, Scar knew that there were a number of reasons why he should not do what he was about to do, but he was hard pressed to think of a single one that was strong enough to deter him from the reality of the teen lying naked in his bed.  Scar’s cock strained and twitched as he regarded him, something that did not go unnoticed by Al, judging from the way his eyes widened at the sight.  Had Scar been the type to put much stock into matters of size, he would have been flattered.   
   
He hadn’t been with anyone in ages, and never with a man.  The very idea of it repulsed him, present company excluded.  But as much as he wanted to do things to Al that he had never imagined before, downright wicked things that melded the concepts of pleasure and pain, what he did _not_ want was to do something that might scar--no pun intended--the boy for life.  Al’s body was still new, still untainted, and ultimately Scar did not wish to fully corrupt him.  At least not yet.  
   
Slowly, he removed his clothing, pretending not to hear the sound of Al’s startled gasp as he shed his pants.  Scar then crawled into the bed and positioned himself beside the teen, propping himself up on one elbow and staring down into eyes that were huge with excitement and fear.  
   
“Alphonse.  Are you _sure_ that you want this?”  
   
While Scar felt like he was already on a slow path to madness because of the way his cock was flush with the young man’s thigh, pressing against it, _rubbing_ against it, he was still at a point where he was capable of stopping himself should Al just say the word.  But when Al reached up, burrowed his face into the crook of his neck, and _licked_ , Scar was done.  He rolled over, blanketing Al’s body with his own and taking care to keep from crushing him with his full weight.  In the matter of seconds it took him to contemplate kissing Al--an act of intimacy that gave him considerable pause--Al wrapped his arms and legs around him and began thrusting frantically, sliding his cock alongside Scar’s while moaning and writhing beneath the him.  
   
For Scar, the sensation was immense.  So immense that he was _dangerously_ close to flipping Al over and ravaging him, thus breaking his vow not to corrupt him.  And were those shamefully wanton noises coming from his own mouth?  Scar decided that he could be horrified about that later; right now, his primary goal, his _only_ goal, was to grind Alphonse Elric directly into the mattress.   
   
“S-Scar,” Al whimpered, moving faster.  His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, and his chest was heaving.   Scar had an abrupt and vicious urge to bruise that flawless skin, to mark it as his own, and he clenched his teeth to keep from doing so.   
   
It wasn’t long before Al froze suddenly and cried out into Scar’s chest, his nails digging deep into the other man’s back.  Scar grunted as he felt the teen’s cock throb repeatedly against his, spurting warmth and wetness between them, and he came soon after, so hard and so much that it made the previous day’s solo effort pale considerably in comparison.   
   
He collapsed on top of the teen, unable to help himself.  Fortunately, it did not appear that Al was in any hurry to let go of him anyway.  They held each other tightly, their bodies trembling, their cocks softening, and their abdomens slick with each other’s cum.  Eventually, Scar pulled himself up.  While he wasn’t quite sure what he had expected to see when he looked at Al--embarrassment, uncertainty, or worst of all, regret--the absolute _last_ thing he expected to see was a smile.  
   
Al was smiling at him.   
   
“You’re heavy,” the teen whispered.  
   
“Oh.”  Scar immediately rolled off of Al and onto his back.  “I'm sorry.”  
   
Al chuckled at the uncharacteristic apology.  “I wasn’t complaining.”  
   
They fell silent.  While neither man particularly cared to let things get too… sticky… they also didn’t feel the need to leave the bed right away.  Scar wasn’t quite sure what to make of it himself, the odd and unexpected ease of sharing a bed with Al while doing nothing than more listening to him breathe.  It was surreal.  But also… nice.  
   
“Scar?”  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“Can I see you again?”  
   
Scar considered the question.  A lot.   
   
“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”  
   
Al grinned and shook his head.  “No.  But I want to anyway.”  He hopped out of the bed and limped off to the bathroom before Scar could reply, but not before the older man got a generous look at his ass.   
   
Who could say no to that?  
   
The sound of running water hit his ears, as did the sound of Al singing.  Rather badly.  
   
The corner of the Ishbalan’s mouth twitched slightly, so slightly that an onlooker would have doubted that it had happened at all.  It was the closest that he had come to smiling in a long time and he was uncertain whether or not the inclination to do so was a good thing.  He prided himself on being a man with a purpose, after all, a man driven by his rage, however blindly.  But was it possible that his all-consuming need for vengeance wasn’t quite as all-consuming as he thought?   
  
It didn't seem likely until now... but it was a question that he didn't want to think about until later.  
  
Scar climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, whereupon he gave Al a _very_ good reason to stop singing.  
  



End file.
